1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for moving a solar panel to track with the sun for improved efficiency of solar power. More specifically, the present disclosure describes an apparatus that is attached to a structure that supports a platform or struts upon which sits a solar collector. The apparatus uses minimal to no mechanics, gearing, sensors, electricity or battery, to move the solar collector, which is approximately matched to the sun's arc through the daylight sky, allowing for improved efficiency, cost savings and extreme durability as compared to other solar trackers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent advances in technology, the need for alternative energy, and the growth of critical personal electronics such as iPads®, smart phones and other devices, small, portable solar panels have been designed specifically to power these devices. Mid-size or larger solar panels have also been developed to power appliances, light bulbs, rechargeable batteries, etc. Most of these solar panels are marketed for emergency use, adventure travelers and campers. They vary in solar energy harvest, how the energy is stored in a battery, physical size and portability. Some are the size of a large book and could be folded, may be a larger single panel, or also may be up to several or many feet across.
The challenge is that these panels take a long time to charge a device or a battery. Depending on the design of the battery, it could take up to eight hours of full sun, or days, if used in winter or intermittently cloudy conditions. The panels are typically placed flat on the ground or tilted facing south. When the sun is rising in the east until noon, the panel is getting light at an angle, and the same thing happens in the afternoon with the sun slowly progressing west. However, a solar panel is at maximum efficiency for its design only when the panel is directly facing the sun.
There are some devices currently available that provide for the panel to track with the sun. They provide either active or passive assistance to having the panels track with the sun. Active solar trackers are ones that provide mechanical assistance via software, timers and mechanics to track with the sun. Passive solar trackers are those move the panels via sensors and mechanics that might respond to heat or light. Both are expensive, complex solutions.
For applications under remote and/or harsh conditions, the current tracking technology is prohibitively expensive. They also require additional electricity from an additional panel or the existing panel or a battery to drive a motor, gears and perhaps software to direct the panel to rotate. Astronomers both amateur and professional have used stellar tracking devices as well as large solar arrays around the world. Scaling down these devices is not practical due to expense and the extra power needed to rotate a panel over 10-12 hours of daylight.
This present disclosure addresses these disadvantages of current devices.